The Littlest Witch
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Like his father, Ash seems to have a magnet for the strange and playful - magical - ones out there. It must be genetic. Something for cedricsowner and myself.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **Still needing a break from "Of Magic & Formulas" but I think I've found the perfect remedy right here with this little idea. The character of Ash belongs to cedricsowner.

* * *

**The Littlest Witch**

"Now old did you say you were again?" Winston sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stared down it at a gap-toothed smiling lower chest height… teen… looking up at him. She had the craziest strawberry blonde hair he'd ever seen; frizzy and untamable and down to her mid back. Her eyes were a startling attribute as well; they were pink. Yes you hear right. Pink. A very light pink with a fire-like glow to them.

Her smile – which reminded him of a grinning Cheshire cat – grew even wider than he thought possible. "I'm thirteen," she chirped happily, her voice reminding him of way to sweet taffy and bubblegum. She swayed loosely as she kept a broom – a silver thing with white bristles and a matching white butterfly on the tip – thrown lazily on her right shoulder as on her left sat a black cat with a heart shaped white spot on its forehead and big yellow eyes.

"Right," Winston drawled distastefully as the girl nuzzled the cat as it mewed softly and bumped it's head to the girls cheek. "And you said your name is-!" The girl cut him off as she laughed. "Oops! I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?" she smacked her forehead and laughed once more, "silly me! My names Clarabelle Louise Grant! But just Clarabelle please- Oh but if you call me Clara or Belle I'll turn you into a toad," she explained, looking Winston in the eye.

Now the notion of someone saying they'd turn you into a toad was obserd and mighty odd. But the look she was giving him – a fiery no-nonsense look – made Winston agree to comply with her wish. "Right," he grumbled again as he watched the cat stare back at him before it pawed at Clarabelle's cheek. "Oh! And this is Lizzie," she said quickly, indicating to the cat before jostling the broom on her shoulder "and this is Snowfly."

Snowfly? "You named your broom?" he asked in disbelief. This young woman was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Her clothing – a hot pink Bubblicious shirt, shorts, and white tennis shoes – were the only normal thing about her so far. "Well of course," Clarabelle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "who doen't?"

'_Normal people.' _Winston choose to not answer that. Instead he shook his head and turned around and headed for the kitchen to make himself an Irish coffee. "Ash'll be down in a bit," he mumbled as he left, earning a chipper "okay, thanks!" before Clarabelle and Lizzie took to the couch.

**-0-**

Ash blinked one… Twice… Multiple times in surprise as the elevator opened and he found himself staring at the frizzy haired Clarabelle Grant sitting in his living-room. She was humming a tune – sounded like the theme from that old show his mom liked… Bewitched or something – as she kicked her feet up and down.

She turned to look at him as the elevator door shut and her usual cat like grin appeared in vigor as she jumped up – literally – from her chair and bounced – again literally bounced – over to him. "Hello Ashley!" she chirped happily, shaking her strawberry blonde hair out of her face as Lizzie mewed a greeting as well.

Ash raised a brow and gave a lopsided smile. "Clarabelle… What are you doing here?" he asked as she giggled. Clarabelle was an odd one. She'd been the first one he'd meet when he started his new school. She had come bouncing out of the bathroom wrapped in toilet paper and missing her shoes. When he'd inquired about it, she'd laughed and said the other girls had been playing a game of keep away with her shoes and assured him they'd show up at the end of the day. They had. None of the teachers had said anything about it either, which had surprised Ash. Weren't teachers supposed to enforce clothing rules or something?

"Welll," Clarabelle sang as she lowered her broom from her shoulder and leaned on it with both hands, "I came to thank you for saving Lizzie and me from those bullies," she explained happily. Oh right. Ash had forgotten about that. Clarabelle was one of the most picked on girls at the school. She was odd, plain and simple. She wasn't ugly – in fact even with her crazy frizzy hair Ash could admit she was attractive – and she wasn't mean; she was the bubbliest and nicest person you could meet. But she was odd – very odd – and she tended to get roughed around for it sometimes.

Ash had never once seen her complain or look offended about it either. In fact she'd just laugh later or laugh while they were picking on her. The only time he'd seen her show anything less than bubbly cheerfulness was when someone tried to call her Clara or Belle; she threw a kid into a fountain for it.

Ash gave a boyish and lazy shrug. "They had it coming," he stated simply. The boy picking on her – boys calling themselves The Danson Boys – were a group of three youths acting big and bad, when really it didn't take much to get them down. Least it hadn't for Ash.. Then again who else could say they get training from Isamu and Guerrero and a dad who could break a guy with one hand if he wanted to.

Clarabelle giggled. "Well that may be, but I still say I owe you a thank you! Why it isn't every day a girl gets rescued by someone as cute as you," she sighed affectionately, leaning forward and smiling coyly at him. Ash could feel his face heat up and he stuffed his hands deep in his pocket, unsure what to say. "So!" Clarabelle spoke up, "I decided I want to give you something to show my appreciation!"

Ash blinked as Clarabelle let go of her broom… And it stood on its own. He opened his mouth to comment on it when Clarabelle's lips found his! Ash's eyes widened to dinner plates and he let out a muffled yelp as a light flashed between them. He pulled back and rubbed his eyes as Clarabelle giggled.

"What was that?" Ash exclaimed as soon as he could see. Clarabelle simply giggled once more before grabbing Snowfly and walking over to the elevator. "Oh it was just a kiss of luck! Trust me you'll thank me for it later," she sang happily as she wrinkled her nose cutely and the windows of the living-room flew open. She mounted Snowfly and gave a flirtatious wave before – much to Ash's disbelief and shock – the broom lifted her up before shooting out the windows, which closed behind her, leaving Ash flabbergasted and rightfully confused.

And he would be even more floored when a week later he would get perfect on all his test and the answers were not his own, yet something he would have put if he'd known the true answer! All he could do was look back at Clarabelle – who had all his classes – and gape like a fish while she hummed a tune stared out the window watching the clouds.

**R & R**

**This was just the boost I needed! I think I can finally update "Of Magic & Formulas" soon! Yaaay! Also I have no clue what my fascination with Witches and Human Target it... Well I have a slight idea what it is but lets not go pointing fingers ;P**


End file.
